


Dark Moon

by FallenWolf22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! It will look different then whats posted!





	1. Chapter 1

Rain patter softly against the motel roof, as Scarlett paced around the room she muttered under her breath as she thought of what could be causing the killings in the small town of North Brook, Illinois. She looked back over her note’s, it could have been anything, a Wendigo could’ve or a werewolf, “Alright, so the liver and heart are missing which means it couldn’t have been a werewolf or a Wendigo, but what else would do this.” She muttered to herself as she looked over the reports. The liver and heart were missing in each victim, but it didn’t fit any creature she had hunted before. “A new creature maybe, I might as well call Bobby and see what he can find.” She murmured as she walked back over to the motel bed and rummaged through her bag looking for her phone.

Scarlett finally found her phone buried under some of her clothes in her bag. She went through her contacts, which their wasn’t very many, she found his number, and dialed it. “Hey Bobby, it’s me.”

“Who is it?” Bobby asked.

“Bobby who else.” Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes, he liked screwing with her most of the time she called.

“I know Scarlett, what do you need?” Bobby asked as he chuckled softly.

“Alright, I need you to figure out what would take someone’s liver and heart.” Scarlett said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Okay, that’s a little unusually for a creature to take a liver and heart.” Bobby said and nodded.

“I know, I thought it was a werewolf at first since it takes hearts, but also taking the liver that was very unusual for a werewolf to do.” Scarlett said as she ran her fingers through her dark wild curly red hair.

“Yeah, no werewolf would take the liver as well, I’ll see what I can find and then I’ll call you on what I find.” Bobby said.

“Alright, thanks Bobby you’re the best.” Scarlett said and smiled.

“Welcome.” Bobby said as he hung up.

Scarlett hung up and put her phone back into her bag, she stretched and got up. She sighed softly, as she walked back over to the small table and sat down. She went over the corners reports once again, “Alright so the liver and heart were removed almost animal like, from how the marks are.” She murmured to herself.

She got up and walked back over to her bag, she pulled out her FBI suit, she hadn’t liked wearing it all the time but, it worked to get her into a lot of places, when she need to be. She changed into her FBI suit quickly. Which were a white blouse, a navy blue jacket, and navy blue skirt which went to the middle of her thigh. She chuckled softly, as grabbed her fake FBI badge, which if you didn’t look close enough you wouldn’t realize it was fake. Or didn’t even release it was with just one look. She grabbed her keys off the motel table and walked to the door; she hummed softly, as she opened the motel door and walked out of the room. She turned around and closed the door after locking it, she turned back around and walked to her mustang, she smiled as she felt the rain fall gently, she heard her phone ringing and pulled it out of her pocket, “Hey Bobby.”

“Hi Scarlett, alright so I figured out what it’s.” Bobby said.

“Alright what is it?” Scarlett asked as she unlocked her car.

“It would be, Scylla.” Bobby said.

“A Scylla, would it not be living in the northern part of the united states near Alaska.” Scarlett said as she sat down in her car and closed the door.

“Yes, but I don’t know why this one would be so Far East.” Bobby said, and shrugged.

“Okay, thanks for letting me know Bobby.” Scarlett said as she started up her car.

“Welcome, but for a heads up I’m sending down two of the best hunters I know.” Bobby said.

“Bobby I can handle it myself, you don’t need to.” Scarlett said as she started up her car.

“Scarlett, don’t you argue with me, they are on their way down as we speak.” Bobby said, as he rubbed a hand over his tired face.

“Fine, but if they get in the why. I’m going to kick their asses.” Scarlett said, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“I know you will, but they have no idea who you are.” Bobby said and chuckled softly.

“Great so, where did you tell them to meet me?” Scarlett asked as she drove down the empty street of the town, everyone was frightened of what was causing the killings.

“I told them to meet you at the local dinner.” Bobby said as he leaned back in his seat.

“Okay, they should be here in a couple hours right.” Scarlett said, as she turned right heading towards the sheriff’s office which had the coroner’s office in it.

“Yeah, they may get their ahead of you.” Bobby said.

“Okay, great can’t wait to meet them.” Scarlett said sarcastically and nodded as she reached the Sheriff’s place.

“Bye Scarlett, just don’t get yourself killed.” Bobby said and shook his head.

“I won’t Bobby I promise, bye.” Scarlett said as she hung up. Bobby shook his head and hung up as well. Scarlett pulled into the parking lot and shut off her car, she pocketed her keys and opened her door, she got up and glanced around for a moment, and she closed her door and locked her car. She walked to the front doors and opened the left hand door and opened it, she stepped inside and glanced around, she head towards the front desk of the office, and smiled at the secretary, “hello miss, what can I help you with today.”

“Could you give me the direction to the coroner’s office please?” Scarlett said and faked a sweet smile.

“I’m sorry miss, but only the coroner and the sheriff can go back there.” The secretary said.  
Scarlett took out her badge and flashed it quickly to her, “Agent Lilly, I’m from the FBI.”

The secretary nodded and stood up and leaned over the corner, “Just go down that hall and turn right and you’ll be at the coroner’s office.” She said as she pointed right.

“Thank you.” Scarlett said as she turned on her heel and walked down the right corridor and turned right, and walked down the hall, and saw the sign that said it was the coroner’s office and pushed the double doors open and smiled at a young gentleman.

“Sorry miss you can’t be back here.” The young man said as he looked at her.

“I’m agent Lilly from the FBI; I spoke with Doctor Danielle on the phone.” Scarlett said as she looked at him.

“Aw, yes I’m Doctor Danielle it’s good that the FBI finally showed up.” Doctor Danielle said and smiled.

“Yeah, so the last victim had his heart and liver removed like the other three victims.” Scarlett said as she walked after him.

“Yes, the same way. In my opinion I think it was a cougar that could have down this.” Doctor Danielle said as he reached the latest victim.

“It might be, by the way the sound of the victim was mauled.” Scarlett said, as she watched him pull back the blue cloth and showed the deep claw marks.

“Yeah, I have to be right back.” Doctor Danielle said as he turned around and walked out of the room.  
Scarlett nodded and watched him walk out, she turned back and walked over to a small glove box and pulled out two gloves and slid them onto her hands, she walked back over to the latest victim, and the last three had all been friends, so there was a link between the men. She used her right hand and gently moved the tattooed flesh around and felt an object that was buried deep into the flesh, she glanced at the door for a moment before put her hand into the ravaged chest and grabbed the object. She pulled her hand back out and looked at a claw, it was about four meters in length and eight meters wide, and it fit a Scylla well. She took out a small baggy she had kept in her pocket and opened it, she put the claw into it and closed the baggy and put it back into her pocket and took off the gloves and tossed them into the trash can, as Doctor. Danielle walked in. “Did the lab test come in?” She asked as she watched.

“Yes, they did.” Doctor Danielle said and nodded, as he looked up from the chart.

“Was there any alcohol in their system?” Scarlett asked, as she watched him.

“No alcohol, no drugs either.” Doctor Danielle said as he walked over.

Scarlett nodded as she looked back at Mr. Vander the latest victim and sighed softly, “Poor man, so young to go.”

“Yeah, he was only 22.” Doctor Danielle said and nodded, he had known Mr. Vander very well.  
Scarlett nodded and looked at him, “I have to go.” She said as she turned around and walked back towards the double doors and out of them.


	2. Chapter Two

“Sam who are we meeting here anyway?” Dean asked as he looked over at Sam, for a moment as they pulled into the local dinner.

“I don’t know, Bobby said, the hunter worked with him and dad a while back.” Sam said and shrugged.

“Okay, then the hunter must be around thirty or even forty then.” Dean said as he shut off his Chevy impala.

“Maybe, Bobby never said whether the hunter was a woman or guy and how old they were.” Sam said as he unbuckled and opened his door, as Dean did the same.

“Okay, I guess we'll find out.” Dean said as he closed the door and Sam did the same, they walked towards the front of the dinner. Dean nodded and opened the door and waited as Sam walked in and he walked in after him. Sam glanced around the dinner not many people were here, maybe ten or even twelve. Dean slipped past Sam and walked to an empty booth and sat down on the inside, Sam walked after Dean and sat down next to him and glanced around. A waitress came over and smiled at the boys. “What can I get you two today?”

“We will have two waters.” Sam said as he smiled at the waitress.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a couple of moments with your water’s.” The waitress said and smiled, as she walked away.

Sam nodded and glanced at out the window and the around the dinner. Dean tapped the table lightly as he watched Sam looked around the dinner for the third time.

Scarlett sighed softly, as she drove up to the dinner; Bobby had called her back to tell her that she would be meeting two men at the dinner. She chuckled softly, as she pulled up alongside a Chevy impala, and smiled, “John Winchester I should have known.” She said as she shut off her car and opened her door, she got out of her car; she wore a black tank top, black jeans, black heels, and black full length leather jacket. She adjusted her sunglasses as she walked to the dinner front doors and opened the door; she walked into the dinner and took off her sunglasses.

The waitress had come and set the two water’s down and left the boys alone. Dean watched the women come into the dinner, his and Sam’s back’s where to her, “Do you think that might be the hunter we are meeting?”

“Doubt it, she doesn’t look like she can fight a monster.” Sam muttered to Dean and glanced over his shoulder at the women.

Scarlett sighed softly, as she spotted the two men she was meeting, she walked over to them and sat across from them, she studied their faces, “You John Winchester’s boys?”  
“Maybe, you the hunter we are meeting?” Dean asked as he looked at her, she seemed oddly familiar.  
“How do you know John?” Sam asked as he looked at her.

Scarlett chuckled softly, and smiled, “he said you two were stubborn boys, and I know him because I hunted with him when I was 17.”

Dean nodded as he looked at her, “What’s your name?”

“Scarlett’s my name, and you must be Dean and this is your brother Sam.” Scarlett said and smiled at them, she had only seen them when they were youngsters.

Same nodded,” So you hunted with our father and bobby?”

“Yeah, great men, but they are hard asses when they need to be.” Scarlett said and nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is your dad?”

“He passed away a couple years ago.” Dean said, as he studied her face closely.

“I’m so sorry, he was a great man, and how did he pass?” Scarlett asked, as she looked at Dean.

“Demon got him.” Sam said and nodded.

“Old yellow eye bastard got him didn’t he?” Scarlett said and shook her head; old yellow eye’s was a cruel bastard.

“Yeah, you know yellow eyes?” Dean asked little curries to how she knew who yellow eye’s was.

“Yeah, the bastard took my mother.” Scarlett said, as she remembered how her dad had wanted her dead because of what had happened to her mother.

“How did your mother die?” Sam asked, a little worried her mother had passed the same way as his and Dean’s mother had. Dean gave Sam a sideways glance at the mention of her mother passing.

“She died in a house fire, like your mother did.” Scarlett said, as she caught the sideways glance the brother’s shared.

“You were six months when she passed weren’t you.” Dean said, as he watched her.

“Yeah, I was six months.” Scarlett said and nodded.

“What about your dad, did yellows go after him?” Sam asked  
.  
Scarlett chuckled softly, at the mention of her father, “Hell no, the horrid man left me god knows where and left me to die, Bobby found me a couple day’s later wandering.”

“Your dad was that bad.” Dean said as he watched her laugh.

“Man wanted me dead from day one after my mother passed, said he should have left me in my nursery left to die in the fire.” Scarlett said as she leaned back.

“Your dad sounds cruel.” Sam said, as he listened to her.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Scarlett said, as she looked at them, “Onto other subjects did Bobby tell you what you would be helping me get rid?”

“No, Bobby wouldn’t tell us what we would be facing.” Dean said and nodded as he watched her.

“Good, left me to explain.” Scarlett said and chuckled softly.

“So what are we facing?” Sam asked curiously, she seemed to know what they would be dealing with.

“We would be facing a Scylla, nasty thing.” Scarlett said, as she glanced around the dinner.

“A Scylla?” Dean asked, he had never heard of one.

“Yes a Scylla, it’s a mythical creature which only conjures around water like the arctic sea, but this one is so far east, something’s wrong.” Scarlett said, as she looked at both boys.

“A mythical creature that only comes around water in the arctic sea, what’s it look like?” Sam asked.

“You may not believe me but it’s like a dog, it has dog like heads, serpent like necks, spins running along its back, and claw like talons, but it also has six heads.” Scarlett said, as she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small baggie that held the claw like talon and slide it across to the boys, “I found it in the latest victim.”

Dean caught the baggy and looked at it, “You weren’t kidding that its claws were like talons.”

“Yeah, but the only thing is no one knows what it looks like or whether it would take a human form.” Scarlett said, as she glanced out the window.

“But would it take a human form?” Sam asked.

“It might, but most commonly it would take a dog’s form.” Scarlett said, as she watched the sky.

“Okay then we look for a rabbeted dog.” Dean said, as he watched her.

“It’s not that easy, to find it.” Scarlett said, as she looked at Dean.

“Then how do we find it then?” Dean asked, a little irritated.

“Leave a trap.” Scarlett said and smiled.

“A trap?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it’s the only way will be able to get it.” Scarlett said.

 

“Then how do we kill it.” Dean asked,

“Leave that to me.” Scarlett said.

“At least tell us how to kill one if we ever do face one.” Sam said.

“Fine, all you use would be a sliver blade blessed by a monk, and caught off all its heads.” Scarlett said, as she glanced out the window again.

“Alright.” Sam said and nodded; he glanced at Dean and gave a cruise look as to why she kept looking out the window.

“Best way to trap it would be at nightfall.” Scarlett said, as she looked back at the brother’s.

Dean nodded, “So you started hunting at the age of 17?”

“Sort of.” Scarlett said; as she fumbled with the locket she wore.

“When did you really start?” Sam asked, as he noticed the locket.

“I started hunting just after I turned 17.”Scarlett said, ‘After I had my son.’ She thought silently.  
“Something hold you back?” Dean asked, as he watched her.

“No nothing was holding me back, can we get off this topic please.” Scarlett said, she didn’t want to bring her son up.

“Yeah sure. Scarlett how did you know it was me and Sam when you walked in?” Dean said and nodded, he knew they had hit a huge nerve.

“I saw the Chevy impala and I guessed you were with your father.” Scarlett said, as she looked at them.

Sam nodded and glanced down at his watched it was 12:00, “I guess we have a few hours to kill before night fall.

“Yeah, and I have to get going to the ingredients to bring the Scylla to us tonight.” Scarlett said, as she slide out of the booth and stood up.

“Okay.” Dean said and Sam nodded.

Scarlett nodded and walked to the doors and pushed the left door open, and walked out, she took a deep breath and headed for her car, she glanced back for a moment. She pulled out her keys and reached her car, she unlocked her car door and got into her car and sighed softly, she closed her door, and was thankful the windows were tinted, she took off her locket and opened it, she smiled as she looked at the picture of her baby boy, he was four known and she hunted most of the time, but when she wasn’t she was with him. She closed the locket back up and put it back on; she pulled out her phone and dialed Bobby’s number, “Hi Bobby.”

“Hey Scarlett everything all right?” Bobby asked, as he glanced at his watch.

“Yeah everything is fine, could you put Vincent on the phone please Bobby?” Scarlett asked, she just had to hear her son’s voice.

“Yeah sure Scarlett.” Bobby said, as he put the phone to his chest, “Vincent your mother wants to talk to you.” Vincent came into the kitchen as he heard Bobby call him; he took the phone from Bobby as he handed it to him, “Hi mommy.”

“Hi baby you being good for Uncle Bobby?” Scarlett asked, she smiled as she heard his voice.

“Yes mommy, I’m being good.” Vincent said and smiled  
.  
“That’s good to hear.” Scarlett said and smiled, she chuckled softly.

“Mommy when will you get home?” Vincent asked, he missed his mother, when she was working  
.  
“Soon honey, as soon as I’m finished with this job I’ll be home before you know it.” Scarlett said, as she started up her car.

“Okay mommy, I miss you.” Vincent said.

“I miss you too honey, but I got to go.” Scarlett said.

“Okay mommy, I love you bye.” Vincent said and sighed softly.

“Bye.” Scarlett said as she hung up, and sighed softly, she hated it when she had to leave Vincent. Vincent handed Bobby his phone back, and turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Dean watched as the mustang pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the empty street, “So what do you think she’s hiding.”

“What do you mean Dean?” Sam asked, as he looked at Dean.

“Didn’t you notice the way she kept avoiding that something was holding her back.” Dean said  
.  
“Yeah, but it’s not our business to pray into her life.” Sam said, as he shook his head.

“Bobby took her in, and then he knows what was holding her back.” Dean said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“True, but you know Bobby wouldn’t tell us even if he wanted to.” Sam said, and shrugged.

“Come on, don’t you want to know.” Dean said and smiled.

“No, know come on.” Sam said, as he slid out of the booth and stood up.

“Fine.” Dean said as he slid out of the booth and stood up as well.

Sam shook his head and walked to the dinner’s door and pushed the left hand door and walked outside. Dean walked after Sam and slipped out past him, he walked to his impala and unlocked it, he opened his door and sat down, and he closed his door after himself. Sam walked over to the impala and onto the other side, he opened his door and sat down in the car, he closed his door and buckled up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what the Claw looks like! - 


End file.
